Moonlight
by Princesselve
Summary: A veces los instintos nos juegan malas pasadas, e incluso alguien tan racional como Remus Lupin, se deja llevar a veces por sentimientos descontrolados... En respuesta al reto Besame, del foro Weird Sisters. Muy ligh, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer.


Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra historia para el foro Weird Sisters, tan genial como adictivo :P, esta es para el reto: Bésame, propuesto por **Maromeh.**

¡Espero que os guste!

N/A: Mi Word me odia últimamente ¬¬, y no me deja poner algunas tildes, así que mil disculpas de antemano por las faltas. Prometo corregirlo en cuanto tenga ocasión.

* * *

**MOONLIGHT**

— Procura tener más cuidado

— Tranquilo Lupin, relájate hombre

Remus Lupin, un hombre de sobra conocido por su infinita paciencia, sintió como los ojos se le crispaban levemente mientras la joven bruja que le habían asignado como compañera, recogía con una mueca despreocupada los destrozados pedazos de lo que antaño había sido una horrible maceta de jardín.

— Céntrate Tonks, por favor te lo pido

La bruja hizo una floritura con la varita y todos los cachos volvieron a quedar pegados a la perfección. Entonces depositó el jarrón en el suelo, y miró a Lupin con una brillante sonrisa que le desarmó totalmente. No había nada que pudiera con el buen humor de esa chica. Ni siquiera un viejo Licántropo ligeramente malhumorado.

Y es que solo a Dumbledore se le ocurría asignarle a Tonks. A él. Y precisamente esa noche. Cuando tan solo quedaban dos días para la Luna llena. Si bien la misión no era muy arriesgada, -tan solo tenían que permanecer ocultos y vigilar- las cosas tendían a complicarse cuando estaba Tonks de por medio. No es que Lupin dudase de su capacidad, ya que la chica- teniendo en cuenta su juventud- era brillante. Simplemente, y según su criterio, ella aun tenía que pulir ciertas… habilidades.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la joven, en un intento de llegar hasta él sin dejarse ver, tropezó con una inoportuna raíz y se precipitó al suelo. Lupin observó con horror como el fracaso de su misión se acercaba a la tierra a velocidad vertiginosa, y no lo pensó. Con una agilidad asombrosa, saltó hacia ella y la agarro justo a tiempo de evitar el inminente choque.

En ese momento, como invocada por algún extraño hechizo, la luna salió de detrás de las nubes, brillando con todo su blanquecino esplendor, y bañándolos a los dos con su perlada luz plateada.

Lupin no supo exactamente lo que fue; tal vez el influjo perverso de la luna casi llena sobre su persona, tal vez el hecho de que llevaba años sin tener a una mujer entre sus brazos o tal vez que, demonios, la chica era guapísima. De todas formas, y sin entender muy bien porque lo hacia. El ex merodeador, se inclinó sobre la auror, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, la beso.

Fue un beso torpe, ya que ambos era torpes; una por naturaleza, y el otro porque llevaba eones sin siquiera rozar a un miembro del sexo femenino. Siempre un misterio para él. Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que ambos se enredaran en un lio de brazos y piernas, se dejaran caer al suelo y rodaran con estrepito entre el lodo y la hojarasca.

Lo que si fue una sorpresa para el viejo profesor fue la respuesta apasionada e inesperada de Tonks, que se agarró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello y que, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos ni un momento, los oprimió con tanta fuerza, que el hombre lobo creyó que se quedaba sin aire. Con las respiraciones aceleradas, abrieron la boca casi al mismo tiempo, y enredaron sus lenguas, saboreándose el uno al otro con desenfreno, casi sin detenerse ni a respirar. Ya no había Luna, ni misión, ni un mundo al que salvar, ahora solo estaba el, solo estaba ella, y sus bocas, y sus aromas, y sus cuerpos bajo la ropa que, de repente, parecía sobrar.

Finalmente fue él quien, haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad, y clamando al poco sentido común que aún le quedaba entre toda la excitación que en ese momento sentía, se despegó de ella, y se levanto a trompicones, carraspeando terriblemente avergonzado. Tonks lo miró desde el suelo con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque sin aparentar disgusto alguno ante lo sucedido.

— Eh… lo siento….yo…— Lupin se iba sintiendo cada vez mas estúpido mientras las pobres excusas salían a borbotones de su garganta- Eh… yo no pretendía… lo siento.

Tonks lo observaba en silencio desde el suelo, con una especie de guiño divertido en la mirada. Lupin se fijo en que su pelo, antes negro, para así poder camuflarse mejor entre los arbustos, se había vuelto de nuevo color rosa chicle. Volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad.

Miraba fijamente el interesantísimo tronco de un árbol, deseando que alguien le lanzara de una vez un Avada Kedabra por ser un maldito viejo verde, cuando sintió un ligero – y familiar- trotecillo sobre la hierba. Tonks se acercó hasta él, y Lupin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía feliz y despreocupada. Como siempre.

— Bueno—dijo con aquel buen humor que la caracterizaba— creo que va a ser una noche muy larga…— se quedo en silencio y miro al cielo, con la misma pose desentendida de antes — ¿Te gustan las cartas muggles?

Lupin miró a la Luna, que parecía reírse de él desde las alturas, y ahogó un suspiro lastimero. Si, definitivamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado. No me torturéis mucho, es la primera escena de este tipo que escribo . _

_Pero yo vivo por y para vuestros comentarios, así que ya sabéis, cada vez que leéis un fic y no dejáis un review, un hada deja de existir en alguna parte del mundo =(_

V

V

V


End file.
